Los Miserables: Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Un asesino quiere vengarse de Javert pidiéndole ayuda de Jean Valjean, pero Valjean rescató a Javert de las aguas del Sena y todo cambió entre ellos. Una nueva amistad y una vieja amistad están ahora en juego hasta el punto de arriesgar las vidas de todos los miembros de la familia de Valjean. Basada en la película de Liam Neeson y Geoffrey Rush. ACTUALIZANDO
1. Prólogo

LES MISERABLES

LOS MISERABLES

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡****Hola¡Sí¡Éste**** es otro de mis alocados proyectos! Y bueno, espero que alguien lo lea y lo encuentre interesante, esta historia está basada principalmente en la versión adaptada del cine de Los Miserables, en donde trabajan ****Liam N****eeson**** y Geoffrey Rush, pero claro, también ****respetendo**** la hermosa novela de ****Victor**** Hugo. Mis personajes preferidos son Jean ****Valjean**** y ****Javert****. No sé cuanto tiempo me tomará, pero espero hacer un buen trabajo para que todo aquel que la lea se sienta satisfecho de haber invertido su precioso tiempo en leerla. He decidido cambiar bastante el final de la historia, espero que no les moleste. Esta historia contiene una especie de "romance" amistoso entre estos dos personajes, pero nada más allá de lo obseno.**

**¡****Sayounara****Bye****Bye**

**Gabriella****Yu**

**LOS MISERABLES**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

PRIMERA PARTE

SALVANDO UN ALMA

**Prólogo**

Pierre LeBlanc, un temible prisionero de las canteras, permanecía sentado sobre una gran roca, meditando. Éste hombre era un gigante, con seguridad mediría más de dos metros, sus maneras eran bruscas y bestiales, y su actitud era siempre malintencionada. Su rostro de piedra revelaba años de sufrimiento y violencia, sus apagados ojos verdes mostraban una maldad siniestra. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva se perdía en la lejanía, en un punto imaginario que solo su mente veía.

Una brisa helada meció suavemente sus largos y lisos cabellos castaños. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos de venganza y odio. Sus antebrazos permanecían en total reposo sobre sus muslos y sus manos colgaban inertes en el vacío.

Inclinado hacia adelante, su enorme y musculosa espalda se encorvaba como la de un cansado anciano, fruto de todos los años de trabajos forzados. Y todo por culpa de un sólo hombre. ¡Cuantos años de pillaje perdidos¡Cuantos momentos de su vida ignorados¡Cuantas maldades sin llevarse a cabo!

Pero sonrió. Sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando de una idea morbosa y perversa, de cómo se vengaría de aquel hombre que lo había capturado y encerrado en aquel horrible lugar hacía ya 20 años. Las cosas horrendas que le haría si lo tubiera en sus manos ahora mismo, cosas indecibles.

–Maldito puerco… –murmuró entre dientes–, muy pronto caeré sobre ti y te haré pagar por todo lo que tuve que pasar en este infierno…

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó que unos policías que vigilaban aquel antro de esclavitud habían reparado en él. No estaba permitido holgazanear durante el trabajo de picapedreros.

Dispuestos a darle una lección a aquel perezoso, dos guardias se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él con armas y palos en mano, abriéndose camino entre los demás prisioneros, quienes dirigieron sus miradas temerosas pero curiosas hacia aquel pobre desgraciado que muy pronto recibiría un severo castigo.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, LeBlanc de pronto recibió un formidable culatazo sobre su espalda y luego una terrible patada en sus costillas, lanzándolo de bruces al suelo para quedar expuesto a la salvaje golpiza de los guardia cárceles.

La paliza fue tremenda y duró lo suficiente como para dejarlo medio muerto, momento que aprovecharon para lanzarlo a un profundo pozo oscuro que servía como un terrible castigo para quien se lo buscara. Allí estaría condenado a permanecer durante varios días apenas alimentado con un mínimo pedazo de pan duro y un poco de agua sucia.

Aquella noche, adolorido y lastimado, rodeado por el sepulcral silencio de la cantera, mientras su estómago de rugía pidiendo comida, Pierre LeBlanc permanecía en posición fetal encogido sobre sí mismo rumiando su feroz venganza en contra del impasible inspector Javert, quien era el famoso sujeto que lo había apresado tiempo atrás. Ya había planeado cómo escaparse de aquel lugar y también sabía a quién pedirle ayuda en su terrible empresa, ya que aquella persona le debía un antiguo favor y era su deber retribuírselo sin negárselo, y esa persona era su antiguo compañero de prisión: Jean Valjean.

Al día siguiente, varios guardias habían aparecido asesinados, y el peligroso y sanguinario prisionero Pierre LeBlanc, había desaparecido.

**(Si les interesa que siga esta historia con rapidez, con tan solo un review será suficiente, sino, publicaré los capítulos con más lentitud)**


	2. El Salvador de Javert

**Capítulo 1: ****El Salvador de Javert**

Cuando apenas lo vio lanzarse de espaldas al agua con las manos esposadas, Jean Valjean no podía creer lo que el inspector Javert había hecho¡acababa de sacrificar su propia vida para dejarlo ir! (o eso parecía ser). No entendía cómo un hombre como Javert, tan centrado y serio, hiciera algo tan radical como eso. Ése hombre no actuaba como el verdadero inspector de policía que él había conocido hacía ya varias décadas atrás, en vez de entregarlo a la justicia lo dejaba libre matándose. ¿Acaso Javert había perdido la razón?

Mientras se levantaba del suelo, nuestro protagonista vio cómo la figura de Javert desaparecía bajo el agua, llevándose consigo el terrible pasado de Valjean así como también el miedo a ser descubierto y encarcelado.

Un poco impactado por la escena, Jean Valjean trató de alejarse de allí a paso cada vez más rápido. Poco a poco una hermosa sonrisa afloró en su rostro al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía nada más qué temer y que ahora podría vivir como un verdadero hombre libre junto a su querida hija Cosette.

Pero, a medida que se iba alejando cada vez más y más del lugar en dónde Javert se había lanzado al agua, Jean Valjean dejó de sentirse tranquilo para comenzar a sentirse culpable y muy preocupado por el final que había escogido su antagonista.

No, aquello no estaba bien, un hombre tan honorable y visiblemente desesperado no se merecía un final tan indigno como ese. ¡Debía hacer algo de inmediato¡No podía permitir que una persona así muriera por él¡Tenía que salvar su vida!

Ya tomada aquella decisión, Jean Valjean regresó corriendo hacia la orilla en donde vio a Javert parado por última vez y se quitó rápidamente los zapatos para luego lanzarse audazmente a las peligrosas aguas del río Sena, dispuesto a rescatar a su carcelero y perseguidor, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la locura de tal acción, ya que aquel lugar en especial, era muy peligroso hasta para el más habilidoso nadador. Abría que estar loco para lanzarse al agua.

Jean Valjean no sabía si saldría vivo de allí, ya que las arremolinadas aguas parecían empujarlo inescrutablemente hacia las oscuras profundidades del río, pero pensó que valía la pena arriesgar su vida por la de Javert, ya que, de alguna manera, sentía que aquel hombre no tendría a nadie quien llorara su muerte.

Mientras se sumergía más y más por las enturbiadas aguas del río Sena, rezaba a Dios porque encontrara rápidamente a Javert, y si llegaban a perecer los dos, le encomendaba también su alma y la de Javert.

Nada ocurrió después, los minutos pasaron y las aguas del río Sena volvieron a aquietarse después del lanzamiento de JeanValjean.

Cosette iba y venía por la gran sala de su casa, dejando que sus pensamientos volvieran hacia su querido padre luego de que el doctor le asegurara que Marius ya estaba fuera de peligro.

La pobre joven no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, el verlo marcharse con el policía para entregarse a la justicia después de haber rescatado a Marius de las barricadas, le había partido el corazón. ¡Ella no quería perder a su padre justo cuando por fin él había aceptado a Marius¡Todo era tan injusto¡Ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así¡Aquel condenado inspector era una desgracia para su familia!

–¡Oh, papá, papá! –gimió mientras lloraba con amargura–. ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz sabiendo que tú te sacrificaste por mi futuro con Marius?

Estaba tan inmersa en su desesperación, que cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría violentamente, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dar pequeño un grito. Al darse media vuelta, se quedó completamente paralizada por la sorpresa, lo que acababa de ver era algo realmente increíble.

–Cosette… –dijo su padre muy cansado mientras permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta con el inspector Javert desmayado en sus brazos. Ambos estaban completamente empapados–, necesito ayuda, llama a madame Toussaint…

–P-pero, papá¿qué sucedió? –apenas pudo decir la joven, pues aquello la dejó sin habla.

–Javert trató de suicidarse tirándose al río Sena –le respondió mientras lo acostaba sobre un sillón y comenzaba a aflojarle las ropas.

–¿Pero por qué¡Pensé que te quería arrestar!

–¡Cosette! –su padre no tenía tiempo qué perder–. ¡Luego te lo contaré todo¡Ahora llama a Madame Toussaint¡Y si el medico ya se encuentra aquí, que venga él también!

Aún un tanto desconcertada, la chica salió despedida de la habitación en busca de la regordeta criada tartamuda y el doctor.

Mientras esperaba, Jean Valjean comenzó a buscar la llave de los grilletes en los bolsillos de la ropa de Javert para poder abrirlas y liberar así sus manos.

–¡Dios santo¿En dónde la metiste? –se quejó al no poder encontrarlas.

Quizás se le había caído en la vereda empedrada o se le había perdido en las aguas del río. Valjean se levantó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo ayudara en su desesperada empresa, entonces, su ingenio surgió nuevamente en su auxilio–. ¡Las tijeras de podar!

Entonces, nuestro protagonista salió disparado hacia el jardín e inmediatamente volvió con el objeto buscado. Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y con un fuerte apretón, la cadena y la tijera se rompieron, liberando por fin a Javert. Valjean miró entonces a su antagonista, pero éste seguía desvanecido. Acto seguido, el padre de Cossete se dirigió hacia la chimenea y comenzó a encender el fuego con unos maderos que tenía allí. Ambos, tanto él como Javert, estaban muertos de frío y debían entrar en calor cuanto antes. En eso, entraron al salón el médico y madame Toussaint, quienes se sorprendieron un tanto con aquella extraña escena.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó de inmediato el doctor mientras comenzaba a revisar al inspector Javert.

–Se cayó al río Sena, yo lo rescaté.

El profesional se volvió hacia él muy enfadado y le dijo:

–No me mienta, Monsieur Fauchelevent –y levantó una de las manos del paciente–¿qué significan estos grilletes es sus muñecas?

Valjean se mordió los labios, y enseguida comprendió que sería una tontería mentirle al doctor.

–Quiso suicidarse. ¿Se recuperará?

–¿Estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua? –preguntó mientras seguía revisándolo.

–Cuando lo saqué ya no respiraba…, tuve que comprimir su pecho varias veces y hacerle respiración boca a boca, luego de unos momentos, escupió mucha agua y volvió a respirar, pero luego perdió la conciencia.

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

–Se recuperará, pero como usted dice que trató de suicidarse, tardará bastante en hacerlo. ¿Y usted cómo se encuentra?

–Cansado y mojado, pero estaré bien.

–Eso debo decidirlo yo, Monsieur Fauchelevent. Quiero que usted y él se cambien de ropa y se abriguen muy bien. Permanezcan junto al fuego para elevar la temperatura del cuerpo, tomen religiosamente los remedios que les recetaré –lo miró con severidad–. Quiero que se cuiden, ambos ya son hombres mayores y la resistencia ya no es la misma que en la juventud: podrían pescar una neumonía y usted sabe lo que eso significaría.

–Todo se hará como usted lo indique, doctor Bernard, descuide–. Y luego agregó bastante preocupado: – ¿Cómo está el muchacho?

–Delicado, pero se recuperará. Ya he aconsejado a Madame Toussaint y su hija Cosette cómo cuidarlo.

Se despidió del dueño de la casa y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañado por la criada, y antes de salir a la calle, volvió su rostro hacia Valjean y le dijo:

–Usted ha salvado la vida de dos personas el día de hoy, señor Fauchelevent, pero debo advertirle que éste hombre intentará matarse de nuevo, se lo advierto, su vida ahora está en sus manos.

Y se retiró, dejando a Jean Valjean muy preocupado y pensativo. ¿Sería posible que Javert intentara suicidarse otra vez? Él siempre había creído que el inspector era una persona muy fuerte emocionalmente, pero veía que no era así. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para hacer semejante cosa?

Dirigió su vista hacia el inspector Javert, quien aún permanecía sin sentido y seguía respirando con dificultad. Valjean frunció el entrecejo, pensando que si él lo había rescatado, se haría cargo personalmente de mostrarle un nuevo camino en la vida y darle una razón para seguir viviendo.

Nuestro protagonista decidió que ya era tiempo de llevarlo a una habitación para que se recuperara.

El inspector Javert era alto y pesado, pero Jean Valjean era aún más alto y mucho más fuerte debido a los trabajos forzados en las canteras, y sin ningún problema, pudo alzarlo nuevamente en brazos para llevarlo a la única habitación que quedaba libre en la casa, una que supuestamente servía como dormitorio para algún invitado que visitara la casa (cosa que nuestro protagonista evitaba que sucediera a toda costa). Allí depositó al inspector en la cama para luego dirigirse hacia su propio cuarto, en donde Marius Pontmercy convalecía bajo los cuidados de una hermosa "enfermera".

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo el doctor, papá? –quiso saber Cosette mientras su padre se cambiaba de ropa tras una elegante mampara.

–Dice que Javert se recuperará, pero cree que intentará matarse otra vez.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, mientras acariciaba la afiebrada frente de su novio, Cosette preguntó angustiada:

–¿Por qué lo salvaste, papá? Ahora él no nos dejará en paz…

–Cosette, mide lo que estás diciendo –le reprochó suavemente mientras salía vestido con ropas secas y con un bulto de ropa bajo el brazo–. ¿Me crees capaz de dejar morir a alguien frente a mis ojos cuando sé que puedo ayudarlo?

–No, papá… –lo miró con admiración–¿pero porqué tenías que salvarlo justo a él?

La miró en silencio por unos momentos, un tanto pensativo.

–Él necesita ayuda desesperadamente, Cosette, y creo que no tiene a nadie quién lo ayude.

Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación dejando a su hija un tanto confundida y preocupada. La joven rezaba para sus adentros que la muestra de bondad de su padre para con el inspector, no se volviera en su contra.

Una vez en el dormitorio en donde descansaba Javert, Jean Valjean se dispuso a encender el fuego de la chimenea para luego cambiar las ropas mojadas del policía por otras que le pertenecían a Valjean y luego lo tapó muy bien con varias frazadas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, notó que la frente del inspector estaba perlada, así que le colocó su mano derecha en la frente y con la izquierda en su propia frente. Frunció el entrecejo un tanto preocupado: Javert ardía en fiebre.

Rápidamente fue a llenar una palangana con agua para luego mojar un paño en ella y colocárselo después en la afiebrada cabeza. Pareció que Javert había sentido esto, pues abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia donde estaba Valjean. Éste, tomado un poco de sorpresa, le dijo:

–Tranquilo, Javert, estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

El inspector de policía nada dijo, parecía no haberlo reconocido, luego cerró nuevamente los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Nuestro protagonista se le quedó mirando por unos instantes para después suspirar profundamente y levantarse de la silla en donde estaba sentado al lado de la cama en donde convalecía su tenaz pero confundido enemigo.

–Va a ser muy interesante todo esto… –murmuró.

Aquella noche, como Marius estaba en su dormitorio, Jean Valjean se quedó a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes junto a Javert, acostándose sobre un cómodo sillón que había allí y tapándose muy bien.

En aquel extraño silencio, luego de que la noche anterior se escucharan disparos, cañonazos y gritos, Jean Valjean dirigió su vista hacia el inspector Javert, quien permanecía completamente dormido, y se preguntó por enésima vez si había hecho lo correcto en salvarlo de las aguas del Sena.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque que estaba a prudencial distancia de la prisión de Tolón, el malvado convicto Pierre LeBlanc se había ocultado dentro de una fría cueva para tratar de pasar la noche y comenzar a tramar su plan de venganza. Primero tenía que averiguar en dónde se encontraba viviendo el inspector.

–Muy pronto, Javert, muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos y desearás nunca haberme metido en prisión.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Y bien, las cosas están todavía en pañales y la acción aún no a comenzado. Pero lo que sí comenzará ahora es la difícil relación entre Valjean y Javert. ¿Podrá Jean Valjean conseguir que el inspector Javert reacomodara sus principios perdidos¡Muy pronto se sabrás!**

**PhantomInspector¡Bienvenido a mi fics¡Pues claro que me gustaría que me ayudaras en la traducción¡Muchísimas gracias! No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí.**

**¡Saludos a todos! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	3. La Redención

**Capítulo 2: La Redención **

La oscuridad era total, el frío y la muerte lo rodeaban con la incesante amenaza de llevarse su alma. El repentino despertar de su conciencia y una inesperada piedad hacia un delincuente, habían derrumbado todo cimiento de su fría lógica legal, trastornando su mente hasta el punto de llevarlo al suicidio.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, en un acto completamente temerario, Javert se había lanzado hacia el fondo del Sena para morir, acabando así con su suplicio y dejar libre a Valjean de una vez.

Esposándose a sí mismo, había eliminado toda esperanza de salvación, ¡el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte! Javert no podría salir aunque quisiera de aquellas agitadas aguas, asegurándose así su propia extinción.

El inspector dejó de luchar contra las heladas aguas del Sena, todo se había vuelto oscuro a su alrededor, ya no escuchaba, ya no veía, ya no respiraba, y por sobre todo, ya no pensaba, solo sentía el frío del agua que lo envolvía para darle la bienvenida al frio de la muerte y entregarse a las manos de Dios, por quien nunca se había tomado la molestia de dedicarle unos segundos de su atención en toda su vida, para ser juzgado y lanzado al Cielo o al Infierno.

Luego, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por las axilas y lo tironeaba con fuerza, perdió el conocimiento y cuando volvió a recuperarlo momentáneamente, creyó ver a Valjean a su lado, pero no pudo acreditarlo, ya que volvió a desmayarse.

Después, todo fueron sombras terroríficas y temores a su alrededor. Negros espíritus que pedían por su alma recién sacudida y despertada a la realidad del mundo y alejada del extremismo causado por las leyes del hombre y el fanatismo moral y religioso. Su alma, incorruptible pero manchada con la severidad propia de una persona insensible, pedía a gritos que cesara aquel infierno. Pero las manos lo apuntaban acusándolo de ser un inquisidor y un bastardo de negro corazón. Acusándolo de haber equivocado el camino, y que por tanto querer hacer lo correcto, terminó haciendo lo incorrecto.

Se removió, parecía que tocía, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero esas cosas nada se comparaban a la dolorosa confusión de su mente. Quiso hablar, levantarse, pero entre la terrible oscuridad y la fiebre, escuchó una voz masculina, amable pero enérgica, que parecía que le decía algo que su afiebrada mente no lograba comprender, luego, sintió que su cabeza se refrescaba, logró abrir los ojos y creyó ver a alguien pero no pudo reconocer (o no le importaba quién era) y volvió a perder el sentido para luego comenzar a tener horribles pesadillas una vez más, viéndose a sí mismo como un terrible demonio del infierno que martirizaba a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños que caían en sus manos. En un momento, su propia visión demoníaca pareció mirarlo amenazadoramente y le murmuró:

—Ahora sigues tú, Javert… ¡Entra al infierno en donde debes estar y que tú mismo creaste!, ¡jah jah jah!

Con un grito desesperado, Javert despertó sobresaltado y muy asustado, pero al verse en una habitación desconocida, le hizo olvidar rápidamente aquella pesadilla. Sorprendido, notó que vestía ropa de cama y que estaba acostado sobre una mullida y elegante cama.

Lentamente levantó sus manos y las miró. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡No había muerto ahogado en las aguas del río Sena! ¿Pero cómo había podido pasar eso? ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Javert quiso levantarse, pero el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía lo dejó aturdido y mareado con tan solo querer haber hecho aquel simple movimiento, así que prefirió sentarse lentamente en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndola caliente. De pronto, comenzó a toser, doliéndole terriblemente la espalda y el pecho, y justo en ese 

momento, una mujer regordeta entró apresuradamente a la habitación y pareció sorprenderse al verlo despierto, pero enseguida se rehízo y fue directamente hacia él.

—T-tiene q-que vo-volver a aco-acostarse, Monsieur —le pidió mientras lo tomaba suavemente por los brazos y lo obligaba a meterse en la cama.

Javert quiso resistirse, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo y no le quedó otro remedio que acatar lo que le pedía.

Mientras ella lo ayudaba, el inspector la escudriñaba intensamente con la mirada, pues estaba seguro de que la había visto en alguna parte. No pudo seguir pensando mucho al respecto, puesto que su mente volvió a nublarse y Javert dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la suave almohada, perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento.

Aquella noche, la fiebre volvió junto al delirio y las pesadillas. Fue una noche larga y difícil para su cuerpo y su mente, pero, a pesar de todo, Javert siempre sentía, a pesar de su inconsciencia, que alguien estaba a su lado para cuidarlo, alguien mucho más firme y fuerte que él, alguien en el que podía apoyarse con absoluta confianza en medio de aquella monstruosa oscuridad y agónico sufrimiento.

--

Era ya de día cuando el inspector Javert volvió en sí nuevamente, abriendo lentamente sus enrojecidos y cansados ojos. Su pálido semblante demostraba lo mucho que había padecido tanto física, mental y espiritualmente en aquellos días.

Sorprendido, se quedó muy quieto por un momento, mirando hacia el techo, un techo muy bien cuidado y propio de la clase alta. Luego, ya más seguro de sí mismo, comenzó a mirar lentamente a su alrededor, descubriendo que se encontraba en una habitación opulentamente adornada y llena de comodidades a las que él no estaba acostumbrado debido a que pertenecía a la clase baja y a un espíritu austero.

—Veo que por fin comienza a recuperarse, Javert —le sorprendió una voz tranquila y suave que el inspector conocía muy bien.

Javert volteó inmediatamente su mirada hacia su derecha y se encontró con el mismísimo Jean Valjean, quien lo miraba con una mezcla entre ternura y felicidad en su rostro. Era aquella misma muestra de compasión que siempre había encolerizado al inspector Javert.

—¡Tú! ¡Debí suponerlo! —exclamó muy enojado a la vez que intentó levantarse de la cama, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y sus trémulos brazos no pudieron sostenerlo, así que se desplomó nuevamente sobre el lecho, completamente agotado, luego, comenzó a toser con fuerza.

—No sea imprudente, Javert —le regañó suavemente Valjean mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde había estado sentado, dirigiéndose hacia una mesita para tomar una botellita y una cuchara que habían sobre ella—. Ha estado al borde de la muerte todos estos días, no tiene porqué esforzarse de esa manera.

Regresó con la medicina al lado del enfermo.

—Tome esto, le hará bien —le dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara con el líquido ambarino a la boca, pero Javert reaccionó violentamente y de un solo manotazo mandó a la cuchara contra la pared.

—¡¡No necesito de sus cuidados!! —le espetó con arrogancia y desprecio—. ¡¡Y ya no quiero estar más tiempo en éste maldito lugar!!

Entonces, para sorpresa de Jean, Janvert hizo un acopio increíble de sus disminuidas fuerzas y se levantó decididamente de la cama para intentar marcharse, pero en cuanto se puso de pie, sus piernas no lograron sostenerlo y cayó pesadamente sobre Jean Valjean, quien lo sostuvo firmemente por los hombros con sus fuertes manos.

—¡¿Acaso ha perdido la razón, Javert?! ¡Va ha matarse! —le increpó.

—¡¡Sí!! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡¿Por qué demonios me sacó del río?! ¡¡Yo quería morir!! —le confesó muy molesto y alterado mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa de nuestro protagonista—. ¡Te maldigo, Jean Valjean!

—Javert —el otro le habló con calma y gran sinceridad—, no tiene por qué morir por mí…, tan sólo con ser mi amigo será suficiente.

—¿Amigos? ¿Usted y yo? ¿Morir por usted? ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón, Valjean? —replicó con sarcasmo.

—No la he perdido porque le hablo con el corazón, amigo mío.

—¡No me llame "amigo"! ¡Yo no soy amigo de ningún convicto! ¡¡Suélteme inmediatamente!! —y de un solo sacudón brusco, el enfurecido inspector pudo liberarse de las manos de Jean, pero en cuanto se quedó sin aquel firme sostén, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su debilitado cuerpo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y todo se volvió terriblemente oscuro a su alrededor.

Tremendamente asustado, Jean Valjean pudo atraparlo a tiempo antes de que el inspector se estrellara contra el suelo debido a aquel repentino desvanecimiento. Mientras, sentado en el suelo y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, nuestro protagonista le colocó una mano sobre la frente y comprobó muy preocupado, que la fiebre había vuelto con mucha más fuerza que antes. Frunciendo el ceño con enfado, Jean se levantó del suelo con Javert en sus fueres brazos y lo acostó nuevamente sobre la cama. Luego de cubrirlo cuidadosamente con las frazadas y colocarle una compresa fría sobre su calenturienta frente, murmuró:

—Testarudo, jamás he visto a un hombre tan obstinado en mi vida.

Aquella noche fue peor que la anterior para Javert, la alta temperatura lo hacía delirar, y su mente, tan confundida como estaba, apenas podía mantener su ya endeble lógica. Jean Valjean, quien había permanecido a su lado cuidándolo, se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún nombre de la boca del inspector entre sus muchos desvaríos, como si éste no tuviera a nadie en el mundo a quien llamar; ni familia, amigos, amantes, nada…

—¡Qué solo estás sobre este mundo, Javert! —murmuró con tristeza.

--

Muy temprano a la madrugada siguiente, Javert volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, y luego de ordenar sus confundidas ideas, se dio cuenta que Jean Valjean se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sillones, completamente dormido. De repente, al verlo dormir con una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro, el miedo, el odio y una envida increíble gobernaron su oscuro y turbado corazón y, sin medir la consecuencia de sus actos, se levantó trabajosamente de su lecho y tomó de la mesita de luz una afilada tijera que madame Toussaint había olvidado el día anterior.

"¡El demonio debe morir! —deliraba bajo la fiebre que aún lo atacaba insensiblemente—. ¡No se debe permitir al mal seguir sobre este mundo!".

Pero justo cuando asestaba aquel asesino golpe contra su desamparada victima, Valjean tuvo la fortuna de despertarse antes de recibir aquel ataque a traición y logró atajar el puño de Javert, obligándolo a soltar las tijeras, que cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

—¡¡Pero, Javert!! ¡¿Acaso usted ha perdido la razón?! —exclamó mientras los sujetaba fuertemente del brazo porque el inspector aún se removía con furia.

—¡¡El mal debe desaparecer!! ¡¡El demonio debe morir!! —seguía diciendo su atacante mientras intentaba soltarse inútilmente de las fuertes manos de Jean Valjean. Pronto, las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se acabaron, y éste cayó de rodillas al suelo recuperando parte de su cordura y sentido, dandose cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer.

"¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Acaso estaré volviéndome loco?" —se preguntó lleno de angustia llevándose las manos a su calenturienta cabeza.

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor, Javert? —le preguntó Valjean mientras le daba un vaso con agua.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el inspector tomó el vaso de agua que le ofrecían tan solícitamente, pero al darse cuenta de quién se lo ofrecía, tuvo una horrible y repentina reacción que hirió profundamente el bondadoso corazón de Jean Valjean.

Lanzando el agua con desprecio hacia el rostro del sorprendido ex presidiario, Yavert exclamó con voz sibilante y llena de rencor:

—¡Nada! ¡No quiero nada de un maldito convicto como usted…! Usted es un sucio pordiosero que quiere aparentar ser un caballero… —lo miró de abajo hacia arriba con repugnante arrogancia—. Miserable, aparentar conmigo una falsa bondad no lo hace a usted mejor que yo.

—¡Pero, Javert…! —quiso replicar el acusado, pero éste no lo dejó.

—¡¡Cállese!! ¡¿Quién le dijo que puede usted dirigirme la palabra?! ¡¿Quién le dijo que podía sacarme de las aguas del Sena?! ¡¿Quién le dio el derecho de humillarme de esta forma trayéndome a su casa?! ¡¡Maldito seas, Jean Valjean!! ¡¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!! ¡¿Por qué demonios no intentó suicidarse usted antes que yo para así hacerle compañía a su prostituta en el infierno?!

Aquello no iba a permitirlo, Valjean podía soportar que Javert lo insultara todo lo que quisiera, pero que insultara aquella alma tan noble y buena de su amada Fantine era algo que no toleraría a nadie sobre la faz de la Tierra. Furioso, tomó a aquel odioso hombre del cuello y lo obligó a levantarse del suelo mientras blandía amenazadoramente su puño contra él con los ojos centellantes de ira.

Al ver aquella reacción, Javert exclamó desafiante:

—¡Vamos! ¡Hágalo! ¿Acaso no piensa usted matarme a golpes? ¡Hágalo de una vez y demuéstreme quien es usted en realidad! ¡Maldito canalla!

Pero en vez de dar rienda suelta a su enojo, Jean Valjean logró reprimir sus impulsos y soltó a su perseguidor mientras bajaba lentamente su puño. Su rostro reflejaba tanto cansancio como dolor.

—¿Por qué insiste tanto con su muerte, Javert? ¿Acaso ya no valora su vida? ¿Por qué quiere que acabe con usted? ¡Por Dios Santo, Javert! ¿Acaso no puede ver la bondad en el corazón de nadie? ¡Usted no sabe lo que dice! ¡No sabe vivir!

Y después de decirle eso, lo dejó en paz y se marchó de la habitación, dejando al inspector completamente solo, pensando tanto en sus palabras como en las suyas propias.

¿Cuál de los dos era el miserable realmente?

--

El inspector Javert no lo volvió a ver hasta que, aquella tarde, para su sorpresa, la joven Cosette había entrado repentinamente a su habitación. Pálida como un muerto y temblando como una hoja, comenzó a hablarle entre nerviosa y ofendida:

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirle todas esas cosas horribles a mi padre?! ¡Con razón lo he visto tan triste todo este día!

—¿Cómo lo supo, usted? —inquirió con absoluta frialdad.

—¡Madame Toussaint me le contó todo! ¡Escuchó todo!

—Él es un convicto, mademoiselle, él no merece piedad alguna —le respondió sin sentimiento alguno—. Cometí un error al dejarlo ir gracias un estúpido arranque de piedad —La miró fijamente:

—No volveré a cometer otra vez la misma equivocación.

Cosette bullía de furia en su interior, ¡no podía comprender su bondadosa e ingenua alma tan ruda y ciega persistencia por parte de aquel hombre insensible!

—¡Usted es un pobre canalla y me da lástima! —exclamó.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Inquirió Javert muy ofendido abriendo grandemente los ojos—¿Q-que yo le doy lástima?

—¡Sí! ¡Usted me da lástima! —ella seguía temblando por el miedo que le causaba aquel hombre, pero al sentirse agraviada a causa de su querido padre, se sentía con el valor suficiente como para defenderlo—. ¡Usted no sabe lo que mi padre hizo para salvarle la vida! —Comenzó a llorar—. ¡Casi se ahoga por salvar su miserable vida y estuvo varios días enfermo al igual que usted! ¡P-pero en cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse, mi padre (al que usted llama un cobarde), vino a cuidarlo a pesar de que su salud no era perfecta corriendo el riesgo de tener una grave recaída! ¡¡Estuvo días al lado suyo cuidándolo como a un viejo amigo!! ¡¡Día y noche tomando su mano para darle valor!! ¡¿Acaso cree usted que una persona de malas intenciones hubiera hecho algo así por alguien que no lo merecía sabiendo que se estaba condenando a sí mismo?! ¡Usted me enferma, inspector Javert! ¡Me da lástima!

Javert, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, la miraba completamente estupefacto, había escuchado cada palabra que ella había pronunciado y asimilado todo su significado. Él, aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente, una vez más, se sentía un miserable.

Sin decir nada más, la valiente muchacha abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, dejando a Javert totalmente ensimismado en sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, tanto de culpa como de vergüenza.

--

Durante todo el resto del día, Jean Valjean estuvo fuera de su casa ocupándose de algunas actividades benéficas para los más necesitados, y para cuando regresó, era ya la hora de cenar y ya se sentía mucho mejor.

El trabajo y la caminata habían tranquilizado su atribulada alma y de nuevo había comenzado a pensar en la mejor manera de ayudar al inspector Javert, aún esperanzado con la idea de que ambos podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pues le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo cuando Cosette, ya casada, se marchara de la casa para comenzar una nueva vida con Marius. Además, Javert le daba la impresión de que necesitaba urgentemente una nueva razón para vivir. ¿Quién como su pero enemigo a quien conocía de hacía años podría llegar a ser su mejor amigo? Jean intuía que en el frío y duro corazón de Javert, había una gran nobleza digna de ser exhibida.

—¿Cómo están los enfermos? —preguntó risueñamente una vez que entró al comedor.

—¡Papá! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya comenzaba a preocuparme! Te fuiste tan triste… —exclamó Cosette mientras se ponía de pie. Hacía rato que ella estaba esperándolo para cenar.

—Perdóname, hija, se presentaron algunas dificultades —le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y se sentó a la mesa, frente a su hija—. No te preocupes por lo que pasó entre Javert y yo, pronto lo solucionaremos.

—Pero…

—Veo que aún no has tocado tu cena, Cosette —la interrumpió, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Sería un atrevimiento comer sin tu presencia, padre —le dirigió una bonita sonrisa mientras se sentaba también a la mesa.

Su padre asintió agradecido, y luego de las acostumbradas bendiciones, procedieron a comer la deliciosa cena que les había preparado Madame Toussaint.

—¿Cómo están los enfermos? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Oh!, Marius está mucho mejor y el inspector también parece mejorar, madame Toussaint fue a servirles la cena.

—Esas son muy buenas noticias, pero sé que Javert le dará mucho más problemas a Madame Toussaint que tu prometido —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Q-qué dijiste…? —la joven se levantó lentamente de su asiento, mirándolo completamente sorprendida por lo que había acabado de escuchar.

Él sonrió y también se puso de pie, colocándole cariñosamente su mano sobre el esbelto hombro de la joven.

—Dije: "tu prometido". Marius es tu prometido, ¿no es así, Cosette?

—¡Oh, sí, papá! —exclamó llena de alegría mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su amante padre—. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente aceptaras a Marius!

—¿Cómo no aceptarlo luego de haber visto lo mucho que te ama y lo valiente que es? Él es la única clase de hombre a quien le permitiría casarse contigo.

—¡Oh, papá! —apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho protector de su padre—. ¡Me hace tan feliz saber eso!

De pronto, madame Toussaint entró como un remolino al comedor, se la notaba tremendamente nerviosa, pues se estrujaba las manos con vehemencia y había comenzado a balbucear incoherencias, asustando a Valjean y su hija.

—¿Pero qué le sucede, madame Toussaint? ¿Acaso se le estropeó el postre de Cosette? —le preguntó su amo, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

—¡N-no, s-señor! ¡L-lo que-que pasa, es-es que el se-señor Ja-Javert no-no está en su-su habitación! ¡¡Se-se ha marchado de-de la casa!!

Y entonces, las palabras de advertencia del doctor Bernard volvieron a la mente de Jean Valjean, preocupándolo sobremanera: "Debo advertirle que éste hombre intentará matarse de nuevo, se lo advierto, su vida ahora está en sus manos.".

Y ante la aflicción de las mujeres, Valjean salió corriendo en dirección a la calle.

**Notas de Una Escritora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he logrado publicar este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que muy pronto me manden algún review para saber sus opiniones. En cuanto me sea posible, publicaré el siguiente capítulo titulado: "La Tumba de Fantine".**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	4. Remordimientos

**Capítulo 3: Remordimientos**

Había comenzado a lloviznar tenuemente sombre Paris cuando el inspector Javert había salido tambaleante de la residencia de Jean Valjean y, aunque no era una lluvia propiamente dicha, era una de esas lloviznas que lograban calar hasta los huesos.

¿Hacia dónde quería ir? No tenía ni la más remota idea, solamente quería alejarse lo más posible de la presencia del único hombre que lo hacía oscilar sobre su ya precaria convicción. Pero las palabras de la hija de Valjean, de alguna manera, lo habían afectado sobremanera, sobre todo aquella detestable mirada de lástima… ¿Por qué una muchachita ignorante debía de sentir lástima por un hombre como él?

Aquel invierno era particularmente frío, pero aunque el inspector no se encontraba abrigado con un acogedor tapado, vestido con tan solo la ropa que había llevado puesta cuando intentó suicidarse en el río Sena, no sentía la inclemencia del tiempo debido a su mente trastornada. Caminando tambaleante entre las oscuras callejuelas de la ciudad —muchas de ellas aún mostraban las huellas de la rebelión de la desconforme muchedumbre en contra de la monarquía de Francia— no llevaba ningún rumbo fijo, moviéndose como si fuera un ser sin voluntad.

¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Por qué seguía viviendo? ¿Por qué Valjean le había salvado la vida si siempre habían sido enemigos encarnizados? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero no deseaba seguir viviendo, no podía soportar la idea de tener que vivir en el mismo mundo que el despreciable convicto Jean Valjean. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sujeto vil y corrupto le haya perdonado la vida aquella vez que lo había tenido acorralado en el callejón? ¡Se suponía que Valjean, como delincuente que era, tenía que haber tomado una justa revancha después de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar a lo largo de tantos años…! Pero en cambio, Valjean lo había dejado marchar ir dándole la dirección del lugar en donde vivía…:

"Vivo con el nombre de Fauchelevent, en la calle del Hombre Armado, número 7".

¡Maldito Jean Valjean y su estúpida muestra de compasión! ¡Lo detestaba! La compasión era algo que él, Javert, no lograba entender, era un sentimiento del que siempre había prescindido considerándolo una emoción digna de alguien débil… Y ahora él mismo sentía algo parecido a la compasión, o sea, se había apoderado de él la debilidad de los que se hacían llamar "piadosos".

¿Tener piedad por un convicto reincidente cuando él mismo se vanagloriaba de ser respetuoso con la ley y duro con los que la transgredían? ¡Idiota! ¡Sí! ¡Más que idiota! ¡Él, el incorruptible Javert había perdido la razón al decidir suicidarse antes que entregar a Jean Valjean a la justicia! ¿Pero por qué había llegado a una decisión tan exagerada? ¡Matarse! ¡Cuando bien podía haber apresado a Valjean!

Cuando estaban en el callejón, él desarmado y en manos de Valjean quien portaba un arma, él le había ordenado que lo matara o si no, no lo dejaría en paz hasta atraparlo. Jean pareció dudar por un momento, quizás pensando en todo lo que iba a perder si Javert lo detenía, pero en cambio disparó al aire y le dijo:

"Ya está muerto, Javert"

Y se fue, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y el impacto del momento.

¡Qué palabras tan extrañas y tan ciertas al mismo tiempo…! De alguna manera, él, Javert, había muerto aquella noche. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando volvió a encontrarlo otra vez, al final de las cloacas de París, Valjean transportaba sobre sus fuertes espaldas a un joven gravemente herido que respondía al nombre de Marius Pontmercy, uno de los rebeldes. ¡Qué grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel supuesto convicto perverso le pidió dejar ir al muchacho a cambio de su captura! Y Javert accedió, sí, accedió casi sin problemas a la petición del condenado cuando bien podría habérselo negado y conducido a la cárcel junto a Pontmercy. ¿Por qué lo había permitido? ¿Por qué? Ésa era la pregunta que atormentaba su alma y su corazón. ¡Maldito Jean Valjean! ¡Maldito él y su muestra de bondad! ¿Es que acaso una mala persona podía llevar buenos sentimientos en su interior? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Y si lo era… ¡él había estado completamente equivocado en sus creencias! ¡Su única ley en la vida había sido en creer ciegamente en las leyes de la justicia de los hombres! Pero ahora…, dudaba, dudaba y eso lo hacía estremecerse de pavor. ¡Verse obligado a pensar sobre sus actos y sus creencias y pesarlos sobre la balanza de la realidad era doloroso para él! ¡Oh! ¡Cuán equivocado había estado en juzgar ciegamente a quien no se lo merecía!

Javert recordaba las palabras que Jean Valjean le había dicho sobre sí mismo en el callejón:

"¡No soy nada, no soy nadie!"

No, en eso Jean Valjean estaba equivocado, él había sido el bondadoso alcalde de Vigo, el alcalde Madeleine. ¡Y también el salvador de aquella prostituta y su hija! Sí…, aquella mujer se llamaba Fantine… ¿cómo olvidarlo ahora? La pobre mujer había caído en desgracia y vendido su orgullo y su cuerpo para lograr mantener a su pequeña hija gracias a los prejuicios impiadosos de la gente y de él… ¡Sí! ¡Él había provocado su muerte prematura cuando fue a apresar a su salvador en frente de sus moribundos ojos! Crueldad. Casi maldad. Insensibilidad… Eso era Javert, el mismo demonio vestido de policía. ¡Oh, cruel realidad! ¡Darse de topes contra la dura pared que era la realidad al darse cuenta lo injusto que había sido en contra de muchos!

La ley, que había sido su estilo de vida, temblaba bajo sus pies y lo dejaba con una sensación de abandono indecible. Javert sentía su mente completamente embotada, confundida, perdida. Tanto las palabras de Cosette como la de Valjean carcomían su mente sin piedad, Javert quería que aquellos ecos se acabaran y lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez. Él ya no quería seguir pensando, ya no quería seguir batallando contra sus viejas convicciones y sus recientes sentimientos despertados.

Cuando Javert por fin pudo salir de su afiebrado ensueño, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado sobre uno de los tantos puentes de piedra que cruzaban el río Sena y, acercándose al borde para observar sus oscuras aguas revueltas, llegó a la conclusión que aquel martirio moral podía terminar allí mismo, bajo aquellas impiadosas aguas.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Javert se subió a la baranda del puente y permaneció parado sobre él por algunos segundos, inclinándose hacia el abismo, hacia una muerte segura. Ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente absolutamente confundida, ningún sentimiento se definía claramente en su corazón, Javert solamente sabía que ya no podía seguir viviendo como había vivido hasta ese momento y no podía cambiar su forma de pensar, no, eso significaría un profundo fracaso para sus férreas convicciones, por lo tanto, él tenía que morir junto con ellas.

Separando los brazos del cuerpo, el inspector Javert se dejó caer finalmente hacia aquel oscuro abismo, deseando ser recibido por aquellas turbulentas aguas del río Sena y enviado a una muerte eterna. Pero, para su sorpresa, escuchó a alguien gritar detrás de él, tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca y dejándolo colgado del puente. Al alzar la vista para saber quién había evitado nuevamente su suicidio, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, nuevamente, había sido el ex convicto Jean Valjean el que había evitado su tan buscada muerte.

—¿Tú otra vez? —se quejó Javert—. ¿Es que jamás vas a dejarme tranquilo?

—¡Si te refieres a dejar que te suicides, jamás lo permitiré mientras esté en mis manos, Javert! ¿Por qué insistes con esto? ¿Es que no puedes contemplar otra salida?

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo vivir de otra forma de la que he vivido!

—¡Es mentira! ¡Usted puede rehacer su vida! ¡Inténtelo!

—¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Nadie puede cambiar su nacimiento!

—¡Míreme a mí, Javert! ¡Yo logré cambiar!

—¡No! ¡Usted sigue siendo el mismo criminal de antes!

—¡Míreme, Javert! —sus ojos brillaron y su mano se aferró con más fuerza sobre la muñeca—. ¿Está seguro de que no he cambiado? ¿Está seguro?

El inspector no dijo nada esta vez, simplemente miró a los ojos a aquel hombre a quien aún consideraba su enemigo. Su mente, aun confundida, logró reordenarse el tiempo suficiente como para que lograra meditar aquellas palabras.

—No… —respondió con menos vehemencia que antes—. Ya no estoy seguro de nada… Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de mí mismo…

El noble corazón de Valjean sintió compasión por aquel hombre que había sido su más acérrimo enemigo. Podía comprender su confusión, él también había pasado por la misma situación hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Vamos, Javert, no se rinda. ¿No cree que sería mejor buscarle otro sentido a su vida?

—¿Otro sentido a mi vida…? —repitió sorprendido.

—Sí. Usted es fuerte, Javert, ¿por qué no lo intenta?

El aludido se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos momentos, suspendido en el aire mientras Jean Valjean seguía sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

—¿Por qué lo hace, Valjean? ¿Por qué insiste en ayudarme? Yo siempre quise destruirlo… No lo entiendo…

Jean sonrió amistosamente.

—No lo sé, Javert, tal vez porque creo que usted y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos… ¡Hemos estado tan pendientes del uno y del otro durante tanto tiempo que no concibo la idea de que estemos separados por la infranqueable barrera de la muerte… No aún.

—¿Ser amigos? ¿Usted y yo…? —pareció pensarlo—. Yo nunca tuve amigos, ¿sabe?

—Yo tampoco los he tenido... ¿No cree que éste sería un buen momento para tener uno?

Javert guardó silencio, meditando aquellas palabras, aquella posibilidad. Nunca había tenido un solo amigo en su vida pues todos lo habían despreciado por su origen u odiado por su frialdad. Siempre había pensado que nunca iba a necesitar tener un amigo, pero ahora, aquella idea de tenerlo le parecía nueva y tentadora. Pero tenerlo sería de por sí un cambio en su personalidad, en su forma de pensar, pero tener a Jean Valjean como amigo era ya un cambio enorme que aún no se sentía preparado para concederse a sí mismo porque aún anidaba en él el odio, la dureza y, sobre todo, el remordimiento, sí, un enorme remordimiento que había anidado en su corazón durante años desde la muerte de Fantine, un remordimiento del que no se había percatado de su existencia hasta el momento en que Valjean le había perdonado la vida… ¿Cómo podía ser amigo del hombre cuya mujer él había condenado a la muerte?

Y así, volviendo su fría mirada hacia nuestro protagonista, le dijo:

—Llévame hasta la tumba de aquella mujer, Valjean.

—¿Cuál mujer? —preguntó sorprendido.

—De Fantine. De la madre de tu hija Cosette.

Valjean se quedó atónito; jamás se hubiera esperado semejante pedido por parte de aquel sujeto que había sido el culpable indirecto de la muerte de su querida Fantine.

—¿P-por qué quieres visitar la tumba de Fantine?

Javert guardó silencio por algunos segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos al ansioso ex convicto.

—Porque quiero pedirle perdón —fue la sorprendente y determinada respuesta.

Si Javert no lo estuviera viendo a los ojos con una férrea determinación, Valjean jamás le hubiera creído y, sujetando con más fuerza la muñeca de su enemigo para izarlo, declaró:

—Vamos entonces.


	5. Una Promesa Ante la Tumba de Fantine

**Capítulo 4: Una Promesa Ante la Tumba de Fantine**

Luego de que Javert perdiera el conocimiento tras el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta el puente estando aún enfermo, Jean Valjean alquiló un carruaje en donde colocó suavemente al enfermo sobre uno de los asientos mientras él se sentaba en el otro, dedicándose a observarlo detenidamente, pensando en el sorprendente pedido que Javert le había hecho.

Tras llegar a casa, alzó en brazos al policía y lo regresó a su habitación para que descansara, luego, Jean le contó a su ansiosa hija todo lo que había ocurrido y también sobre el sorprendente pedido de Javert de visitar la tumba de su madre.

Cosette se quedó callada un largo rato después de esa revelación, sumida en profundos y tristes pensamientos acerca de su madre fallecida, de quien apenas tenía algún recuerdo borroso.

—Cosette —su padre la volvió a la realidad.

—¿Sí, papá?

Le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros a visitar a tu madre? Es una tumba muy triste, pero quizás no te importe…

—No, no me importa, papá —respondió con premura, dirigiéndose hacia él para tomarlo de las manos y mirarlo a los ojos con un cariño tan profundo que sólo una hija devota puede dar—. Quiero conocer el lugar en donde descansa mamá. Quiero contarle lo feliz que soy gracias a ti y a mi amado Marius y dejarle un ramo de flores para que ella también sea tan dichosa como yo.

—Te aseguro, hija mía, que tu querida madre te mira desde el cielo y es tan feliz como tú lo estás ahora.

—¡Oh, papá! — lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de tristeza por la madre que casi ni recordaba y llorando de alegría por el padre que Dios le había dado.

Jean la abrazó también, posando su barbilla sobre la temblorosa coronilla castaña, sintiéndose dichoso por la hija que tenía y el nuevo amigo que muy pronto iba a tener.

"¿Nos estás viendo ahora, mi amada Fantine? —pensó, atrapado entre la felicidad y la tristeza al igual que Cosette porque en su corazón anidaban tanto las ganancias como las pérdidas de la vida—. Somos felices, y tu hija tendrá la dicha de conocer el amor de un marido devoto y el cariño de su propia familia, tal y como seguramente anhelaste para ella… ¡Oh, Fantine! ¡Nuestro tiempo juntos fue tan efímero!".

Javert sufrió otra recaída aquella noche, pero las pesadillas que tanto lo habían atormentado no volvieron nunca más, dando paso a una mano amiga que jamás lo abandonaría a su suerte.

XOX

Pasaron tres semanas hasta que el inspector Javert estuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el viaje hacia Vigo y poder visitar la tumba de la mujer que Jean Valjean tanto había amado y que él había sido el responsable de su precipitada muerte.

A pesar de las protestas de Cosette y su padre, Marius, ya más o menos recuperado de su herida de bala, también había declarado sus deseos de visitar la tumba de la madre de su prometida para poder presentarle sus respetos, así que también su poco equipaje pasó a engrosar el de sus demás compañeros de viaje a bordo del carruaje que los llevaría desde la ciudad de París hacia el pueblo de Vigo.

El trayecto duró varios días y tanto Valjean como su hija se esmeraron para hacer de aquel viaje más llevadero para los convalecientes. Marius se dejaba llevar por las tiernas atenciones de su amada, pero Javert, arisco como era, apartaba a su nuevo amigo con una mirada de puñal, cruzándose de brazos y piernas para finalmente contemplar el horizonte que se extendía por la ventanilla lateral del carruaje. Lejos de sentirse agraviado, a Jean le causaba mucha gracia aquella reacción muy propia de su ex cazador porque, a pesar de ello, Javert estaba allí con él, compartiendo el mismo coche, de igual a igual.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba el ex presidiario, eran las noches en que paraban en alguna posada para poder comer y dormir con más comodidad. Cenar con todos sus seres queridos era el sueño hecho realidad para él. Javert no hablaba gran cosa, pero Jean esperaba que con el tiempo y la confianza mutua, por fin soltara la lengua. El inspector, a pesar de una rudeza muy bien escondida bajo unos modales impuestos tardíamente, parecía tener una gran inteligencia al igual que él. Si la amistad entre ellos dos evolucionaba para bien, pasarían tardes muy agradables conversando sobre cualquier tema que les apeteciera.

Jean Valjean estaba tan sumido en aquellos agradables pensamientos que la voz de Javert lo sobresaltó.

—Pronto llegaremos a Vigo —anunció el inspector con voz neutra.

Tanto Cosette como Marius se apresuraron a otear por las ventanillas con curiosidad juvenil. A pesar de que sus padres habían vivido allí, Cosette no tenía ningún recuerdo de aquel pueblo que había sido el lugar del ocaso en la vida de su madre. Los Thenardier, la detestable pareja que la había criado un tiempo antes de que su padre la adoptara, jamás habían siquiera hecho el intento de llevarla hacia el pueblo para visitar a su madre.

Muy por el contrario de los dos jóvenes, los viejos sí anidaban inolvidables recuerdos de aquel lugar, la mayoría siendo triste y solitaria y muy pocos momentos felices. Pero el recuerdo que realmente les había dejado una marca imborrable en sus almas y corazones, era el fatídico y violento encuentro entre Jean Valjean y Javert en el cuarto de la agonizante Fantine, quien, al presenciar la fuerte discusión entre aquel ser diabólico y su salvador, falleció presa del horror y la desesperación, anticipándose el final que le había esperado desde un principio al contraer la mortal tuberculosis, dejando a su hija Fantine en las manos de un destino incierto.

Sí, Jean Valjean y Javert se habían odiado mutuamente durante muchos años después de aquel incidente, pero el noble corazón del primero se había ablandado con el tiempo hasta que terminó perdonando las feas acciones del inspector de policía. Ahora sólo éste último necesitaba disculparse con la fallecida para poder perdonarse a sí mismo y dar inicio a una nueva etapa en su vida.

No perdieron el tiempo paseando por el pueblo porque no tenían ningún buen recuerdo qué rescatar de allí, sencillamente se dirigieron directamente hacia el lugar en donde supuestamente Fantine había sido enterrada ya que ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza qué había sido de su cadáver cuando ambos abandonaron precipitadamente el pueblo cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz en cuanto a la verdadera identidad del amable alcalde de Vigo.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas por el pueblo buscando el lugar en cuestión, por fin lo encontraron: era un sitio sobrio y llano en donde enterraban a los sin nombre y a aquellos cuyas familias no tenían un centavo como para otorgarles un entierro decente a sus seres queridos. En definitiva, era un lugar deprimente y abandonado a su suerte en donde no se tenía ninguna certeza del sitio en donde estaría enterrada Fantine.

Sintiéndose horrorizada e inmensamente apenada por la suerte que su madre había tenido, Cosette se aferró fuertemente al brazo de su prometido cuando comenzaron a caminar por detrás de su padre y el inspector. Jean Valjean también se sentía muy dolido por ello, pero para él el sentimiento era mucho mayor que el de su hija porque poseía muchos recuerdos de la mujer que tanto había amado a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Estar en Vigo, buscando la tumba de Fantine, era de por sí una tarea angustiantemente dolorosa.

—Después de tantos años es una pérdida de tiempo buscar alguna seña —declaró el aparentemente impasible Javert, deteniendo todo pensamiento de sus compañeros, quienes alzaron la vista hacia él con el rostro descompuesto por el dolor.

El inspector se volvió hacia ellos, manteniendo su sangre fría ante la mirada de reproche de los otros tres.

—Propongo que, como no sabemos en dónde está enterrada la mártir Fantine, recemos por el descanso de su alma en el centro de este detestable cementerio.

Padre e hija se miraron consternados. Después de todo, él tenía razón, no harían más que perder el tiempo buscando algo que jamás encontrarían.

Y así, los cuatro se arrodillaron luego de que Cosette dejara un ramo de petunias en el centro. Jean Valjean, con voz quebrada, comenzó a recitar una oración en memoria de la muerta mientras que los demás, con las cabezas gachas, guardaban respetuoso silencio.

Mientras Valjean oraba, Javert comenzó a sentir cada vez más la pesadez de sus pecados sobre su corazón, sobre todo el pecado de la crueldad que lo había hecho actuar como un demonio despiadado en contra de los que merecían la piedad de una segunda oportunidad, y Fantine había sido una de sus víctimas, una joven mujer que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente de algún buen samaritano. Él había sido muy cruel con ella hasta el final de sus días, pero, afortunadamente, la pobre chica había obtenido alguna especie de consuelo y seguridad en el noble corazón de su peor enemigo: Jean Valjean. En un principio había pensado que, al ser los dos delincuentes, se entendían, pero ahora comprendía que tan sólo la vida y la sociedad habían sido terriblemente injustas con ellos. El peso de su propia culpa le carcomía el alma, pero la esperanza de liberación que Valjean le proponía le abría las puertas hacia una nueva vida, una vida en la que la soledad, la rigidez de pensamiento y la culpa estarían lejos de él.

Javert apretó aún más los dedos sobre las manos y hundió aún más la barbilla sobre su pecho. ¿Había realmente vivido una vida? No. Nunca había vivido, sólo la monotonía y las reglas habían regido su vida sin siquiera permitirse el lujo de variarla con borracheras o mujeres, en el peor de los casos, o formar una familia y tener amigos, en el mejor de los casos. Sí, quería vivir, quería sentir el gozo de la vida aunque ya fuera el ocaso de su vida. Jean Valjean le ayudaría, sí, pero necesitaba el perdón de Fantine para seguir adelante.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando escuchó que su amigo terminaba de rezar.

Jean observó a Javert por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si él tendría el valor y el arrepentimiento necesarios como para pedir perdón y si lo estaba haciendo ya. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el inspector por fin se animó a murmurar unas cuantas palabras:

—Perdóneme, mi señora Fantine —fue todo lo que dijo, siempre con la frente baja, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento y el temblor de sus manos.

Cosette levantó la vista, sorprendida; quiso decir algo pero su padre la contuvo poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, luego de que Cosette y su padre se despidieran de Fantine, Marius presentara sus respetos y el estoico Javert contemplara todo el lugar sin moverse de donde estaba, el carruaje volvió a partir hacia París con sus tres pasajeros a bordo sumidos en profundas cavilaciones y sentimientos encontrados. Pero pronto, como era de esperarse en los tiernos corazones de los enamorados, los jóvenes recobraron sus ánimos y volvieron a sonreír al contemplar el hermoso futuro que les deparaba su ya cercano compromiso matrimonial. Viendo a su hija adoptiva tan feliz, Jean Valjean no pudo evitar volver al presente y regocijarse con su dicha. Sólo el inspector Javert permaneció en el más completo mutismo, contemplando el casi llano paisaje a través de la ventanilla del carruaje. El ex presidiario no tenía idea de lo que su nuevo amigo estaba pensando, pero esperaba que por fin su alma se hubiera aligerado tan sólo un poco del profundo dolor que lo aquejaba.

Tres días después, los cuatro viajeros llegaron a casa, ya de noche, y, luego de una ligera cena preparada por madame Toussaint, todos se fueron a la cama en sus respectivas habitaciones del primer piso.

—Buenas noches, papá —le deseó Cosette, besándolo en le mejilla con todo el cariño que una hija amorosa podía profesar hacia su dedicado padre.

—Buenas noches, hija.

La chica se dio media vuelta para retirarse a su cuarto, pero enseguida se volvió, con los ojos brillantes y las manos jugando nerviosamente entre ellas.

—Papá…

—¿Sí, hija? Dime —alejó la mano del picaporte de la puerta, volviéndose hacia ella con todo su corazón.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras… —y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez en la frente, como señal de profundo respeto filial.

Rápidamente la joven Cosette se escabulló en el interior de su cuarto, dejando a su padre con la dicha más grande que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Se volvió pues, lleno de alegría dispuesto a regalarse con un buen sueño cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Javert, fríos y sin sentimientos, casi muertos, borrándosele la sonrisa en un segundo.

—Debo admitir, Jean Valjean —dijo, mientras posaba su mano sobre el picaporte del cuarto que le había sido asignado, justo al lado del de su antiguo enemigo—, que después de todo, tiene razón. Debo darle otro sentido a mi vida.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharle decir eso, Javert.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del policía.

—Sí, claro… Feliz… —se dispuso a ingresar a su cuarto, pero Jean aún tenía algo más que decir.

—Javert, estoy seguro que Fantine lo perdonó.

El aludido se quedó petrificado unos instantes, con la mano cerrada sobre el picaporte y con la mirada clavada sobre la puerta y, sin decir una sola palabra, entró rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su salvador un tanto consternado con su actitud. Finalmente sonrió, Javert era así, poco afecto a las demostraciones pero estaba seguro de que era eso lo que justamente hubiera deseado escuchar de sus labios.

Con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, Jean Valjen se retiró a su cuarto a descansar y a dedicar su corazón a los recuerdos que atesoraba en él sobre su amada Fantine.

Con el alma un tanto aliviada por las palabras de Valjean pero con el corazón agobiado por el peso de sus pecados y la convalecencia de su enfermedad, Javert se acercó a la ventana y se quedó contemplando la tranquila lluvia que caía sobre las empedradas calles de París. Luego de estarse allí un buen tiempo, soltó un profundo suspiro y decidió que ya era tiempo de acostarse porque el viaje lo había agotado más de lo que había pensado. De pronto, cuando apenas se volvió, creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo una sobra sospechosa en la acera del frente que lo obligó a volverse inmediatamente hacia el cristal, encontrándose con nada. Frunció el entrecejo, su instinto policial le decía que alguien había estado allí, pero su sentido común le decía que todo era fruto de su debilidad y su recién abandonada condición febril.

Se alzó de hombros inclinándose por aquella última opción y cerró las cortinas para mudarse de ropas y meterse finalmente a la cama. Lejos estaba de sospechar que efectivamente una ser cruel y malvado había descubierto su último paradero, regocijándose con la fantasía de ponerle las manos encima.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la tardanza XD espero que el capi les haya gustado porque pronto vendrán más ^^ El inspector a tenido la fortaleza de pedír perdón y Jean a tenido la bondad de ofrecerle su bondad ^_^ ¿Lograrán llevarse bien al final? ¡Pierre LaBlanc encontró a Javert! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! :)**

_**Querida Tavata: Sorry por la tardanza, el estar acostándome tarde me está costando caro… : ( ¡Es tan difícil sacarse una mala costumbre de encima! Pero haré el esfuerzo y haré la vista gorda a las pelis que pasan por Fox o FX… XD Mil gracias por seguir siendo fiel a esta historia, amiga, trataré de seguirla tan intensa como va ^_^ Vos tranqui con los reviews, a como voy, te dará tiempo para ponerlos XD ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo la peli de Los Miserables? Linda, ¿no? Yo también la veré en estos días ^_^ No me canso de verla al igual que vos XD Javert nos ha dado un par de sorpresitas, ¿no? ¿Será por la santa mano de Jean? ^^**_

**Bueno, como escribí más arriba, tengo la terrible mala costumbre de ver películas después de la medianoche… No recuerdo ahora sus nombres, pero todas son de acción y suspenso ^_^ Lo que sí recuerdo (sería el colmo si no), es que estoy leyendo el manga de YuYu Hakusho, Vivir la Historia en la Antigua Grecia y las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer. También estoy viendo el anime de Mujercitas y Las Aventuras de Tintín ^_^ Y claro, sigo jugando La Leyenda de Zelda: La Ocarina del Tiempo en mi vieja Nintendo 64 XD Bueno, espero poder subir son más rapidez los siguientes capítulos de este fic que muy pronto se pondrá muy interesante ^^ **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	6. Un Nuevo Inspector de Policía

SEGUNDA PARTE: LA TELARAÑA

**Capítulo 5: Un Nuevo Inspector de Policía y Otro Inquilino Inesperado**

Al día siguiente, mientras almorzaban, Javert sorprendió a todos diciéndoles que iría a presentarse a su trabajo.

—¿Está seguro, Javert? —quiso saber Jean Valjean con un dejo de preocupación en su tono de voz, dejando caer la taza de café humeante sobre el platillo—. ¿Cree estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver al trabajo?

—No veo la necesidad de discutir este asunto con usted, Valjean —respondió secamente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el perchero de madera tallada para recoger su sombrero y ponérselo—. Ya he faltado demasiado tiempo y tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de calle tras él, dejando a sus tres compañeros bastante aturdidos con aquella inesperada decisión.

—Papá… —la chica se volvió con cara de consternación—, creí que el señor Javert había renunciado a la policía.

—Yo también, Cosette, pero veo que ambos nos hemos equivocado.

—¿Habrá renunciado entonces a su antigua manera de actuar y pensar? —se preguntó en voz alta el joven Marius.

Jean lo miró con detenimiento para luego perderse en sus propios pensamientos. No podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado por el destino su nuevo amigo.

—Por el bien de su alma, espero que así sea.

XOX

—¡Javert! —exclamó el sorprendido procurador de la policía, poniéndose de pie en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta de su oficina. Si no fuera porque era pleno día y estaba rodeado de gente, hubiera jurado estar viendo un fantasma—. ¿En dónde ha estado usted durante todo este tiempo? Realmente temí por su vida cuando recibí aquella extraña nota que me envió el día de su desaparición. Espero que tenga una muy buena explicación para todo esto, Javert.

Con el sombrero sujeto entre las manos, el aludido clavó su fría mirada sobre su jefe, logrando estremecerlo levemente a causa de su aparente falta de sentimientos.

—Lamento haberle preocupado, señor —respondió sin un atisbo de emoción en su voz pero con el tono propio de quien confía en sí mismo—, me gustaría poder explicarle lo que pasó, pero intentarlo tan sólo sería confundir aún más las cosas.

El procurador frunció el entrecejo, no pudiendo comprender del todo aquella ambigua respuesta por parte de su más hábil e implacable policía.

—¿Acaso el asunto de Jean Valjean tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición, Javert?

El inspector lo miró más fijo que nunca.

—Jean Valjean está muerto para mí señor —replicó.

Era como si hubiera dicho que aquel asunto estaba ya muerto y enterrado para él y que ya no había la más mínima necesidad de hablar sobre ello, por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió el obeso procurador.

—Bueno… ¡Ejém! —carraspeó un tanto incómodo mientras volvía a tomar asiento—. Entonces debo suponer que vuelve usted a la carga, ¿no es así?

—Así es, señor.

—Bien, realmente me hace mucha falta alguien como usted, Javert. Éste trabajo es bastante duro, como sabrá.

—Lo sé muy bien, señor, y es por eso que debo volver al trabajo inmediatamente —replicó con frialdad para luego inclinarse levemente ente su jefe en señal de despedida, pero, en cuanto le volvió la espalda, una repentina pregunta de parte el Procurador, lo paró en seco.

—Ha estado usted muy enfermo, ¿no es así, Javert?

—¿Por qué lo dice, señor? —le preguntó, dominando su sorpresa y su posición.

—Se le nota, Javert.

El aludido guardó silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, señor. Lo he estado por mucho tiempo…

—Entonces procure cuidar más de su salud, Javert; sería una verdadera pena perder a alguien como usted en la Fuerza.

Javert sonrió para sus adentros, el Procurador no había comprendido el doble sentido de sus palabras. ¡Si supiera la clase de enfermedad que lo había estado aquejando tanto tiempo! Pero ahora estaba completamente curado y listo para comenzar un nuevo sendero en su vida, uno en el que esperaba encontrar la paz y sosiego que tanto necesitaba su alma.

—Disculpe, señor, pero debo trabajar. Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

—Adelante, Javert —le hizo una seña significativa con la pluma en la mano y levantó la vista del papeleo que había por todo su escritorio, sonriéndole a medias—. Bienvenido a bordo.

El inspector simplemente sonrió imperceptiblemente y se marchó hacia su escritorio, dejando a su jefe profundamente atareado con sus propios asuntos.

Y así daba inicio a un nuevo capítulo en su vida sin tener idea que muy pronto la cruel sombra de sus crueles acciones pasadas caería sobre él.

XOX

Luego de ser apagada la llama de la revolución estudiantil, todo había vuelto a la normalidad para los parisienses, sin exceptuar a Jean Valjean, quien, junto a su hija Cosette, volvieron a dedicarse a la caridad donando su tiempo y comida a los más necesitados.

Mientras los menesterosos hacían fila para llenar sus cuencos de la sopa humeante que nuestros caritativos protagonistas les ofrecían tan solícitamente, un hombre de gran estatura y musculatura se metió en la fila para la molestia de los que estaban esperando detrás, quienes comenzaron a protestar contra el irrespetuoso hasta que éste volvió el rostro hacia ellos y los petrificó de miedo con una espeluznante mirada de advertencia, dejándolos mudos de espanto.

Uno a uno, Valjean y su hija fueron sirviendo el espeso alimento casi sin mirarlos a la cara porque los pobres hambrientos estaban tan desesperados por comer que muy pocos se detenían a levantar el rostro del plato y dar las gracias. Poco importaba a nuestro protagonista aquella actitud poco agradecida, puesto que como él mismo había sido una persona pobre y hambrienta, los comprendía perfectamente.

Tan inmerso estaba en su generosa actividad y en sus propias cavilaciones, que ni siquiera se percató de la verdadera identidad del grotesco gigante que se paró delante de él. Llenó su cuenco con un movimiento mecánico y esperó al siguiente sin percatarse de la burlona sonrisa del hombre que aún permanecía frente suyo.

Extrañado porque la fila no avanzaba, por fin Jean Valjean levantó la vista hacia el desconocido y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto sobresaltado al contemplar su curtido y robusto rostro. Muy dentro de él creyó conocerlo de algún lado.

—Qué gusto volverte a ver, compañero —le dijo el extraño con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Perdón? Acaso… ¿lo conozco?

—Fuimos compañeros por muchos, muchos años, número 24.601

—¡LeBlanc! —exclamó, con los ojos como platos, sorprendidísimo—. Pero tú… ¿No deberías estar en prisión?

—Me escapé —respondió, fresco como una lechuga—. Así que ahora necesito de tu ayuda para esconderme hasta que los perros dejen de buscarme, amigo mío.

—¿Esconderte? ¿En dónde?

LeBlanc sonrió ampliamente, tratando de esconder toda la malicia que anidaba en su interior, saboreando el momento de ponerle las manos encima a Javert.

—En tu casa.

—¡¿En mi casa? —repitió espantado, pues en un segundo pasaron por su mente todas las atrocidades que LeBlanc había cometido en el pasado en contra de hombres, mujeres y niños. Él representaba un gran peligro para cualquiera, sobre todo para su hija e inclusive para el inspector Javert, quien había sido su carcelero por varios años.

No puedes quedarte en mi casa —replicó rápidamente, endureciendo su rostro.

—¿Cómo? —frunció el entrecejo, sinceramente sorprendido, pues no esperaba esa respuesta. Pero él no era hombre que renunciaba con facilidad, por lo que decidió poner las cosas en claro.

Entonces, acercando su rostro a la de su viejo compañero de presidio, se inclinó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y declaró con tono amenazante:

—¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que he hecho por ti cuando estuvimos encerrados como ratas? ¿Has olvidado lo mucho que sufrí por ti? ¿Así es como me lo agradeces, _amigo_? —remarcó la última palabra con la vista fija sobre Jean Valjean, dejándolo impactado.

Por su mente pasaron velozmente una por una todas las vicisitudes que había pasado junto a su compañero cuando ambos estuvieron en las crueles canteras, los castigos que LeBlanc había sufrido cuando se adjudicaba sobre sí mismo los errores que él cometía, confesándole luego con una sonrisa que él hacía eso porque siempre iba a soportarlo mejor que él y que algún día le pediría algo a cambio por su "desinteresado" sacrificio y que estaba seguro de que su "amigo" jamás le negaría ayuda alguna.

Tras recordar todo esto, Jean, pestañó unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccionó y tomó al convicto fuertemente por el brazo y se lo llevó de allí hasta un lugar apartado bajo la sorprendida mirada de la joven Cosette.

—¡LeBlanc! —exclamó un tanto molesto—. ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Sobornarme? Yo no…

—¿Acaso pedirle ayuda a un amigo es un soborno? —replicó astutamente, tocando el bondadoso y ya endeble corazón de nuestro protagonista.

A Jean no le quedó otra cosa que fruncir el entrecejo y ceder.

—Te quedarás con nosotros solamente hasta esta noche, LeBlanc; haré arreglos para que puedas salir de Francia mañana mismo. De momento deberás esperarme aquí, oculto entre las sombras del edificio, hasta que mi hija y yo terminemos de alimentar a los pobres.

El bandido asintió obediente, y mientras observaba a su ingenuo amigo dirigirse hacia el comedor improvisado y unirse a una intrigada Cosette, sonrió como un demonio: muy pronto, tanto la chica como Javert, le ofrecerían una gran diversión.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Por fin aparecíiii! Lamento haber estado tan ausente de Fanfiction, aún no he logrado solucionar mi problema de horario de dormir, sigo acostándome re tarde y sigo muerta de sueño durante el día : ( así que no logro concentrarme como debiera y las ideas no fluyen… Para colmo se me dificulta estudiar y no puedo comenzar mi historieta que pretendo publicar muy pronto en un semanario de mi ciudad… No hay nada qué hacer, luchar contra uno mismo es la peor lucha que puede haber… ¡Estero volver a publicar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto porque la trama principal está a punto de comenzar!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	7. Comienza la Venganza

**Capítulo 6: Comienza la Venganza**

Aunque Jean Valjean no deseaba que Cosette tuviera contacto alguno con su ex compañero de presidio Leblanc y sentía que había algo en él que lo ponía nervioso, una especie de presentimiento que le advertía que debía mantenerlo vigilado hasta que se marchara de París, no podía ignorar su propio sentimiento de lealtad que siempre había profesado su alma hacia aquellos que lo habían ayudado de una u otra forma en el pasado, exigiéndole que fuera fiel hacia su antigua amistad y ayudara a Leblanc, haciendo caso omiso de sus malos presentimientos.

Y así fue que, luego de dejar a Cosette en casa, regresó a buscar a su antiguo amigo en el lugar en donde se habían encontrado y también se lo llevó a su hogar, pero lo hizo entrar por la puerta que daba al patio trasero para que nadie de la familia lo viera, sobre todo Javert. Jean daba gracias a Dios de que su ex persecutor aún se encontrara en trabajando. Si todo iba bien, el inspector jamás se enteraría de que un prófugo estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

—Te quedarás en esta habitación hasta que sea el momento de sacarte de Francia, Leblanc —le dijo mientras abría la puerta de un sencillo cuarto ubicado al final de la casa, un sector en el que ni siquiera madame Toussaint frecuentaba—. Te traeré algo de comer y ropa nueva, así que puedes ponerte cómodo hasta que regrese.

Pierre Leblanc obedeció sin chistar, una leve sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.

—Siento no presentarte a mi familia, pero es mejor que los mantengamos al margen de todo esto, Leblanc.

—Esas cosas nunca me importaron, Jean —respondió el fugitivo.

—… Es verdad… —asintió pensativo, su amigo Pierre jamás había sido un hombre con educación, era tan bruto y tosco como una piedra manchada con lodo—. Bien, entonces volveré en unos minutos con tu cena.

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a solas a Leblanc en su nueva habitación, regodeándose con su pronta venganza contra Javert. Por fin estaba dentro de la casa en la que extrañamente también vivía aquel maldito inspector, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando su viejo amigo Jean Valjean con darle protección bajo su mismo techo? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio o aquel policía lo tenía amenazado? Muy pronto sabría de qué lado estaría, de parte de él y su venganza o de su enemigo y la muerte misma.

Cuando nuestro protagonista regresó con una muda de ropa y con un plato de sopa, carne, pan y vino, todos dispuestos en una bandeja de plata que dejó sobre una tosca mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, se sorprendió cuando su amigo Leblanc cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó sobre ella con los brazos cruzados, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Leblanc? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? —Jean se incorporó, sus músculos se tensaron y la alarma se disparó en su cerebro.

El aludido pareció estudiarlo en silencio, finalmente sonrió entre la malicia y la burla.

—Dime, Jean… ¿por qué dejas que ese condenado inspector viva bajo tu mismo techo?

Valjean entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso estuviste espiándonos, Leblanc? ¿…A qué viniste realmente?

La sonrisa del prófugo se ensanchó y el silencio se hizo más pesado, peligroso…

—Vine a asesinar a ese maldito infeliz de Javert.

En alguna parte de su ser, Valjean había temido escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su amigo y compañero de presidio. Aquel presentimiento que había sentido cuando se había reencontrado con él, había sido una advertencia que no había querido escuchar de sí mismo.

—¿C-cómo?

—Dije que quiero vengarme de ese condenado policía y quiero que tú me ayudes, amigo mío.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no se había esperado escuchar semejante pedido.

¿Acaso has perdido la razón, Leblanc? ¡Jamás asesinaría a un policía y mucho menos al inspector Javert! —exclamó, furioso, rugiendo como el león que era.

La desagradable sonrisa del presidario fugado desapareció inmediatamente, dejó caer los brazos a los costados, sus puños se crisparon y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, llenos de ira.

—¿Me estás diciendo, maldito infeliz, que no quieres ayudar a tu viejo amigo a vengarse? ¿Acaso no te importa nuestra vieja amistad? ¡¿Todo lo que pasamos juntos en esa maldita cantera?! ¡Éramos como hermanos y cuidábamos nuestras espaldas! ¡¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de todas las veces que te salvé el cuello, maldito desgraciado traidor?!

—¡Ninguna amistad vale un asesinato, Leblanc! ¡Piénsalo bien! ¡Si te atrapan te condenarán a muerte!

—¡Ja! ¡Si me atrapan! —se burló, pero su sonrisa duró tan sólo un segundo—. Eres tú el que debe pensar bien las cosas, Jean Valjean, te juro que si no me ayudas a asesinar a ese condenado policía, habrá más de un cadáver en esta casa.

Jean palideció ante tan terrible amenaza, comprendiendo al fin que había sido una malísima idea ayudar a su ex compañero de presidio conociendo muy bien cuán peligroso era. Ahora, por culpa de su bondad ciega, había puesto en peligro a su familia y también a su reciente y muy valiosa amistad. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cedería a las demandas de aquel loco o se opondría férreamente aunque aquello le costara su propia vida?

Poco a poco fue cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y apretó los dientes hasta casi hacerlos chirriar. Sí, Jean estaba furioso, furioso contra quien había sido su único amigo durante años y furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego ante la maldad del hombre que ahora lo amenazaba a él y a su familia.

Pero, debía tomar una decisión.

—Está bien, amigo, te ayudaré con la condición de que no dañes a mi hija Cosette. Ella es una niña inocente que nada tiene que ver con la maldad de nuestro mundo.

Leblanc sonrió funestamente.

—Trato hecho, entonces.

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

—Esta misma noche si es posible. ¡No veo la hora de romper su cuello con mis propias manos! —exclamó con gran entusiasmo haciendo un ademán como si realmente tuviera a su víctima entre sus garras—. ¡He soñado con este momento casi toda mi vida y ya no puedo esperar más!

—Entonces te lo entregaré a medianoche —replicó con frialdad, ignorando el sabor de la bilis en su boca. No podía evitar sentir asco por aquel petulante sujeto a quien alguna vez había considerado como su amigo, un igual.

—¡Magnífico! —susurró, saboreando ya el momento ya apartándose de la puerta para dejar pasar a Jean.

—Tendrás que esperarme aquí hasta que yo regrese a medianoche con Javert —pasó por su lado y tomó el pomo de la puerta, dándole la espalda a al presidiario—. Claro que él no sabrá que estás aquí y…¡AGH!

Emitiendo un corto gemido de dolor, un inconciente Jean Valjean cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo cuan largo era. De pie detrás de nuestro caído protagonista, Leblanc sostenía entre sus manos la pesada bandeja de plata en la que su antiguo amigo le había traído la cena. Sonrió muy satisfecho con su obra.

—¿Me creíste estúpido, Jean? ¿Creíste que iba a quedarme aquí muy tranquilo mientras ibas a hacerme arrestar con ese condenado inspector de policía? Ahora todo se puso claro para mí… —sus ojos brillaron con la perspectiva de una sangrienta masacre—: asesinaré a todos los que viven bajo este maldito techo.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola a todos! Luego de tanto tiempo he logrado volver a la escritura de fics, les parecerá algo corto el capi comparado con los demás, pero a medida que vaya pasando el tiempo serán más largos **** Originalmente este capítulo era completamente diferente, pero poco antes de terminarlo, el SO de mi pc portátil murió y perdí todo lo que tenía, incluyendo el capítulo mencionado **** Aunque volví a escribirlo, salió completamente diferente al anterior…**

**Y volviendo al capi… ¿qué sucederá ahora en la casa con Valjean incapacitado? Cosette, Mario y madame Toussain están en grave peligro y Javert no tiene la menor idea de lo que está pasando, ¿qué sucederá cuando regrese a casa? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: No olviden comentar ^_^**

3


End file.
